


The Madness Within

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You would know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madness Within

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Livejournal, 2004.

"Listen to this, Sirius. They're working on a potion that would..." Remus' voice trailed off in the wake of a deep, contented snore from Sirius. Stretching his leg from his chair to the end of the sofa where Sirius slept, Remus used his foot to jostle Sirius'. "Are you awake?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They might be close to finding a cure for lycanthropy."  
  
"Mmmph." Grinning with a rare kind of giddy hope, Remus left his chair and pounced on Sirius, who woke up admirably fast, writhing and protesting. "What the fuck are you doing, Remus?" he laughed.  
  
"It's time you learned to care about the news." Remus leaned down, unable to restrain himself from covering that cocky smile, tasting that loud laugh. "See here," he said, struggling for composure as he held the paper up in front of Sirius. "It's the best news I've heard since--"  
  
"Since this morning?" finished Sirius, still not looking at the newspaper.  
  
Remus frowned. "This morning?"  
  
"Yes, don't you remember? You were eating a chocolate biscuit, you offered me one, and I said that I planned to have no treats today until we went to bed and..."  
  
"And you had my cock in your mouth," said Remus.  
  
"Ah, so you  _do_  remember. I couldn't imagine you forgetting something like that, Remus." Sirius flashed a grin. "But first, let me read this article. Anything that makes you jump on me is worth reading." He squinted his eyes and read the text, smiling when he came to the end. "'With continued support and determination, we believe that we may, at last, find a cure for the madness within,'" he read aloud. He looked up at Remus and almost made a heartfelt, sincere remark; but those kinds of statements never seemed to find their way out of Sirius when there was mischief to be made instead. "The madness within?" he repeated, lifting an eyebrow.   
  
Remus took the newspaper and threw it aside with a sharp turn of his wrist. "We werewolves all have a certain madness within, Sirius." He pulled off his shirt and stared down at Sirius, blood racing. "Sometimes we feel a certain kind of hunger, and nothing will satisfy as much as tearing off someone's clothes and having our way with them."  
  
"Have you... spoken to Madame Pomfrey about this?" Sirius managed to breathe as Remus set about tearing off said clothes. He groaned as Remus pushed his trousers down and stretched his weight over him. "Remus," he gasped.  
  
Their mouths connected hastily, impatiently, while their hands moved to touch anything and everything. Tongues collided on purpose, hands by accident. It was Sirius' hand that reached their cocks first, and Remus covered it, moaning into the broad shoulder beneath him. With insistent hands and desperate thrusts, it was over in only a few moments, but neither had expected this to be a long, romantic evening.  
  
Remus fell over Sirius, and both chests pushed against each other as they struggled for air. "And you want them to cure this?" Sirius said, breaking the silence.  
  
"The lycanthropy," said Remus. "I'll keep the madness within."


End file.
